


As You Wish

by ShadowCr0w



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Squirting, Netflix and Chill, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCr0w/pseuds/ShadowCr0w
Summary: What was supposed to be movie night ends up with Dairon on their knees before their girlfriend. Of course, not that they minded because they were a good partner who did as Marion wished.
Relationships: Dairon/Marion Lavorre | Ruby of the Sea
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	As You Wish

"Darling, I said I would get the snacks." Dairon sounded amused and largely in part, they were. Not really about the snacks, more so about the fact that their girlfriend couldn't sit still and had come into the kitchen to sit on the counter just to wait with them while they started popping popcorn. 

Marion sucked the corner of her lower lip in between her teeth, biting it gingerly and gifting Dairon a mischievous look. "Who says that I cannot supervise?" The expression on her face definitely didn't do her any favours and suddenly, they were wondering exactly what was going on in Marion's head. They rolled their eyes in response, turning back to the popcorn popper to make sure it wasn't going crazy. 

"Do I need supervision?"

"Mmm, plenty to supervise from where I'm sitting." And now Dairon understood exactly what Marion was looking at, since they had decided to wear some of their "skimpier" gym shorts tonight for their movie date, it was very likely that Marion was looking at their exposed thighs and how the shorts clung to their ass. 

" _ Marion _ ." She pretended to be scandalized but the grin on her lips would give her away. They never minded being on show for their girlfriend's pleasure, it made her feel like she was the most desirable thing in the room bar Marion from the data pool. "I am making  _ popcorn _ , not doing anything salacious, my love." 

Marion beckoned them over, still propped up on the counter and draped her arms around Dairon's neck when they were firmly between her legs. She gave them a slow kiss, sweet and soft just to make Dairon melt into her body, putting their strong hands on her hips, grazing the skin of her belly with their thumbs. A small noise escaped her from somewhere in the back of her throat as Dairom kissed her again and again, obviously desiring to rile her up and potentially forget about their movie night. 

But that just wouldn't do. So, she pulled back, ignoring the slightly dazed yet very heated look she was being given to rasp, "Don't forget the popcorn." From there, she watched Dairon sort of, stumble, back over to where their bowl was waiting and she hopped down to make her exit to the living room ahead of her partner. Of course, she gave an exaggerated sway of her hips and grinned to herself when they made another strangled noise at the sight  _ she  _ made in her own short shorts.

Tonight was going to be a delicious night of torture for the both of them, Marion really did want to watch  _ The Princess Bride _ with her partner but she wasn’t above postponing the movie to cause a few shenanigans. 

That is, if Dairon would let her get away with it. It seems they were in one of their more playful moods, meaning that Marion herself could potentially be in for a night of teasing and almost orgasms until she was sobbing, crying out against her partner’s tongue, fingers or if they were particularly stealthy, their cock that they had stashed away in a secret spot. Honestly, she couldn’t wait for whatever revenge Dairon had planned for starting this.

  
  


However, she didn’t expect Dairon to just… do nothing. They focused wholly on the movie with a few small bits of attention paid to her here and there, if their game was to rile her up with their disinterest, then Marion could consider herself intrigued. The anticipation was a delicious torture, what would her lover do to her for the handsy approach she had in the kitchen earlier?

“Marion, my love, pay attention.” Ah, that was not their scolding voice, at least not the one she used with students, something a little darker and a whole lot more intimate. “You were the one who wanted to watch this, yes?” Looking at her face, Marion could make out the slightest quirk of an eyebrow, an almost teasing lip turn and their eyes were darkened honey, warm and so full of desire for her that it caused her to gasp.

“Well.” She started breathily. “I can’t help myself when you look so beautiful next to me.” That got a full eyebrow quirk before being followed up by a dangerous grin, one that made her squirm in her spot and clench her thighs together to stave off the arousal pooling in her core. 

Dairon moved quicker than she could process, suddenly on their knees in front of her and shifting the blanket off of her lap. Their strong hands spread her thighs apart, so little fabric separated their lips from her cunt and Marion was already eager to beg for something. Apparently, Dairon’s game of aloofness had her more riled up than she thought that within thirty minutes of the movie starting, she was a few strokes away. 

“Then I won’t be next to you. Lift up your hips.” Dairon commanded, helping her slip off her bottoms when she complied almost lightning fast, the clothing becoming too restrictive on her aching center. “Do not look at me, you will watch the movie as you were so eager too before you started this.” Her voice was hard which only sent another shiver up Marion’s spine, she knew her well enough that this wasn’t a sign of displeasure, simply a part of their game that they both consented to playing. 

Marion urged Dairon upwards with a soft, “Please.” and was thrilled when they complied, accepting her kiss with an almost stronger hunger than she had. “Thank you, I just wanted to do that first, my love.” 

Dairon shook their head, chuckling before slipping back to their knees and getting to work. She turned her attention back to the tv while those soft lips pressed against the inside of her thigh, gently smearing kisses over stretch marks and practically worshipping the soft innards of her thighs. Marion relaxed into the couch, keeping her eyes off of the person who was deliberately teasing her until either the movie was over or until she was begging, squirming so violently that she would break apart at the slightest provocation.

Gentle nips followed the reverent kisses. Teeth digging in in a sign of a gentle threat, a promise really of what was to come further into the night. By the gods, she definitely hoped it would be her, over and over again until she would weakly stop Dairon, basking in the afterglow of being ravaged by her lover. 

“Dairon-” Marion whimpered softly, taking her eyes off the tv when suction came next, Dairon having left her a delightful hickey on the top of her right thigh, still ghosting around where Marion really needed her. 

“Ah. Eyes on the screen.” Immediately, all touch stopped, Dairon pulled back so not a single part of their body was touching hers. She was left feeling cold, a light throb underneath the patch of skin that had been suckled and a much heavier one radiating from her slick cunt. 

Marion groaned, flopping back against the couch with a wordless compliance. She had to be patient, it was obvious that Dairon planned on taking their time with her and the likelihood of her orgasm hitting before the end of the movie was dwindling. It didn’t mean she couldn’t touch them, ground herself in their proximity, right?

Luckily, Dairon allowed a hand on the back of their head, briefly turning to kiss the inside of her wrist before spreading her all over again, only to press a kiss onto the soft pudge of her lower belly.  _ Tease _ was the word to describe them but Marion wouldn’t complain, much at any rate because oh, this was divine worship and torture, all rolled into one, elven shaped package just for her to enjoy whenever she could.

They were all hard muscles and sharp edges, certainly traits Marion benefited from more than one night when Dairon had her bent over a surface, pumping in and out of her with their cock. Or just even when rutting against their stomach, their hands gripping her hips damn near viciously while they guided her to an earth shattering high.

Soft, exploratory and oh so careful was what she’d describe the touch against her slit, gentle so as to not overstimulate her from the get go but teasing enough that Marion immediately begged for more. The plea was rewarded by another hickey on her other thigh, little pains she’d treasure until they faded and then Dairon would mark her with more, hating that the sign of their intimacy was disappearing right before their eyes.

Dairon was almost clinical with their touch, barely crooking their finger to press deeper into soaking flesh, parting Marion to the cool air that made her cry out again. There was no reprimand this time, she’d never looked away from the tv though she couldn’t tell anyone what was on it at the moment, she’d barely remembered  _ what  _ she picked in the first damn place. All she wanted right now, in this very moment, was to have their gods-sent lips on her and  _ now _ . 

“You’re so wet.” They must not have meant for her to hear that because they almost immediately tried to distract her with a cool blow of air over her clit, two fingers keeping her spread apart so the gust would strike her true. Marion’s thighs tensed up, back arching off of the couch once the sensation registered followed by the filthiest noise she could have sworn she ever made. Every cool breath against her clit didn’t turn her off, in fact, if anything, Marion was probably practically dripping by now. Just the games, the light teases, Dairon’s ability to play her body like a fiddle had her mewling on their couch.

Then finally, finally those lips touched her cunt, she was so wet that Dairon’s lips were barely able to gain any friction, frustrating Marion until her tongue lapped gently between her folds, swirling around her clit then disappearing into her mouth to savour the taste of her just a little more deeply.

“Dairon, gods,  _ please. _ ” Just the little taste drove her wild, she’d give anything right then for an orgasm, even if she had to shove her lover away and do it herself. “I need you, I need  _ something _ , anything-”

“ _ As you wish. _ ” They husked and reattached their lips to her clit, sucking softly and pressing two fingers inside of her, fucking into her with one hand and clutching at Marion’s ass with the other. They weren’t immune to their girlfriend but they could wait on attention, the last thing they wanted to do was to be distracted from the shaking and shuddering gasps that tickled their ears from above her.

After that, it was easy to slip three fingers into Marion’s cunt, stretching her and filling her just a little more, very much to her delight and definitely to her pleasure. She twisted her fingers a few times on separate thrusts, occasionally scissoring inside of her to draw out  _ those _ special sounds that meant she was rocketing higher and higher. They intensified their pace, swirling and licking into her with more fervor than they might have ever had in the past but definitely something they would do more in the future. 

“Come for me.” They rasped, only pulling away to issue the command and to watch Marion seize up without any hesitation. Dairon made sure to pry their other hand off of her ass, thumbing roughly at her clit and working her other hand deeper, hoping for a certain reaction to happen since Marion was so far gone. 

Deep, heavy gasps was music to them and the spread of Marion’s body, the way she seemed to open up to them was art in the purest form. The weak gush of clear fluid that spattered against their shirt had them grinning from ear to ear, leaning back in to lap up the excess arousal and only draw out Marion’s orgasm until she was pushing them away softly, dragging them up to kiss her even if they were still deep inside of her. 

Dairon was able to coax another out of Marion before they abandoned their leftover popcorn and left the tv on, her girlfriend dragging her into their bedroom to don their favorite strapon and very eagerly return the favor by fucking her brains out. 


End file.
